During the long periods usually devoted to the sport of fishing, avid fisherman often desire and need a break from holding a fishing rod, and fishing rod holders are offered for this purpose. Rod holders were initially used by fisherman while still fishing, but have also come to be utilized during trolling, drifting, and ice fishing. Rod holders range from a forked stick embedded in the bank of a body of water to a variety of tubular, and bent or shaped wire devices that attach to, for example: a dock, chair, boat, bucket, or a portable ice fishing shelter.
Michael D. Parker describes a fishing rod holder, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,876 which can be mounted to a support standard from a bank of a body of water, or from a boat, wherein the rod holder is comprised of a tube having a rearward end, a holding portion, and a mounting portion. The mounting portion comprises a top receiving hole, a bottom receiving hole, and a side cut out portion connecting the top and bottom holes.
Parker's rod holder has an extending rearward end, and a side cut out portion, therefore limiting placement options on the various angles of supports used in the construction of portable ice fishing shelters.
In accordance with the present invention it has been found that a fishing rod holder can be provided which is capable of being removably mounted to a support, such as, a frame of a portable ice fishing shelter, or a lawn chair, be adjustable to accommodate a support of any angle, and be versatile to removably mount to a bucket.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel fishing rod holder which is capable of being removably mounted to a support, can be positioned anywhere along the length of the support, and be pivoted around the support to a desired position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder which is capable of being adjustable to accommodate a support of any angle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder which is capable of being removably mounted to a support and a bucket.